The present disclosure relates to a virtual machine infrastructure, and more specifically, to a configuration management for a virtual environment.
A virtual machine is an emulation of a particular computer system. With the development of virtual machine technology, a virtual desktop environment is spreading more and more. Since a lot of virtual machines can be centrally managed by a server, a total cost of ownership (TCO) reduction effect can be expected. Further, since data exists only on the server, information leakage risks may be considered to be low.
A virtual desktop infrastructure (hereinafter also referred to as “VDI”) is realized by, for example, VMware® Horizon View, Citrix Xen® Desktop, and Windows® Server (“VMware” is a registered trademark of VMware Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both; “Xen” is a registered trademark of Citrix Systems, Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both; and “Windows” is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation in the United States, other countries, or both).